Star Wars: The Adventures of Breakout Squad (On Hold)
by TheLoneClone
Summary: The clone troopers and Jedi Padawan Nuru Kungurama return from the Secret Missions series with Lalo Gunn, Cleaver, and Gizz to bring justice to the galaxy. Possible Chatterbox/Lalo Gunn romance, and will last a LONG time. And could also acquire an "M" rating. This is on hold. May not even finish it, due to school and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clone trooper CT-4012, nicknamed Sharp by his squad's captain, Lock, for his great eyesight, paced through the thin corridor of pilot Lalo Gunn's new ship, the _Despiteful Vengeance_.

Sharp could not stop thinking of how he had been impersonated by a Clawdite shapeshifter during his squad's, the Breakout Squad, many missions.

As he entered into the ship's cockpit, another clone, nicknamed Chatterbox ironically because he hardly talked, turned his head to see who the visitor was.

"Hi, Sharp," Chatterbox said, his helmet removed to show his facial features, the same as Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. "Quiet, Chatterbox," Lalo Gunn, the captain of the _Vengeance_, said.

During Sharp's absence, Chatterbox and Gunn grew fond of each other, and even kissed at their separation on the planet Vaced.

"But Captain Gunn, I was just," Chatterbox said, before Gunn planted her lips on Chatterbox's to stop him from speaking. The clone relaxed, and Sharp spoke up. "Okay then," he said before making his way to the door. Lalo pulled away from Chatterbox. "Again?" Chatterbox asked Gunn, smiling.

"Quiet, Chatterbox, before I have to shut you up again."

The troopers of Breakout Squad had been informed to discover what had happened to the trader ship _Spice Siren _in the Tatooine sector.

Prior to these events, young Jedi Padawan Nuru Kungurama, former apprentice to Ring-Sol Ambase, a former Jedi Master, secretly boarded Ambase's transport vehicle, whereas he sensed his master was endangered.

Nuru boarded the transport, which housed clone captain Lock and his three man squad, which included clone troopers Breaker, Sharp, and Chatterbox. Lock's team had provided escort to Ambase, along with eight other clone troopers.

In the group of clone troopers was Knuckles, now a member of Breakout Squad. Also with Knuckles were four other troopers, three of which survived. They were Trueblood, Closeshave, No-Nines, and Dyre.

Sharp was with Trueblood, Closeshave, No-Nines, Dyre, and the injured Ambase. Dyre was killed, and Sharp and Ambase were captured. A Clawdite impersonated Sharp, and joined Breakout Squad. Nuru, Knuckles, Breaker, Chatterbox, and the Clawdite met up with pilot Lalo Gunn, and headed to Chiss space, where they met Aristroca Veeren. Breakout Squad and Veeren were sucked into a black hole and joined the Black Hole Pirates, led by Captain Mcgrrr, who eventually escaped the black hole with the help of a Sullustan family.

After that, Breakout Squad, parting ways with Veeren and the pirates, went to Vaced to escort Commissioner Langu Sommilor of Kynachi, Ambase's homeworld that Breakout squad liberated earlier.

Sommilor and his pilots had been killed by a Mandalorian sniper named Hudu Shiv. It turned out that Sommilor and his pilots were impersonated, and the real trio had been gagged and put into a cargo hold.

Shiv faked his death, and Lalo parted ways with Breakout Squad and she and Chatterbox expressed their feelings for each other. Sommilor and his pilots, Pikkson and Sunmantle, joined with Breakout Squad to go to Coruscant.

Meanwhile, Ambase and Sharp escaped and believed that Nuru turned to the dark side. Sharp fought with the Clawdite on Coruscant, and killed him. Ambase, who he himself went evil, left the Jedi Order. And here Breakout Squad is, with Nuru Kungurama in charge, as he and the clone battalion continue their adventures in the galaxy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lalo slapped the intercom button. "This is Captain Gunn," Gunn spoke into the console. Chatterbox opened his mouth next. "I think they know that."

Gunn glared at Chatterbox. The clone laughed. "As I was saying, we will arrive at Tatooine in about half an hour."

In the main cabin, Gizz, a giant red-orange skinned human hybrid, opened Gunn's refrigerator, and he grabbed an armful of food. The food, tucked under Gizz's arm. "Anyone want anything?" Gizz asked. Knuckles and Breaker, who remembered Gizz's horrible body odor, waved him away. "Um, no thanks, Gizz," they both said. "What about you sharp dude?"

Sharp looked to Breaker and Knuckles who shook their heads no. "Not right now, Gizz," the clone said.

Gizz shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself," he said, smiling.

A man in a gray uniform opened his eyes. "Luckshot?" he asked, looking around the room he was in.

The man was a clone naval officer, who had been an escort trooper on board the _Spice Siren. _"Yeah, Heatblast?" the other officer, Luckshot, answered. Heatblast sat up against the wall. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his bald head.

Luckshot placed his palm on his forehead. "Whatever it is," Luckshot replied while shaking his head, "it hurts." Heatblast shook two other men inside what appeared to be a cellar in a sandy building.

The two men, human weapon designers from the planet Christophsis, sat up. As one reached toward his black holster, the four men heard the door above them creak open. When it swung open, an armored guard threw another man into the cellar.

The fifth man, in a high-ranking uniform, was the owner of the weapon company, Dak Shalon. Shalon and the two designers each had a black holster attached to their black belts with gold buckles.

One of the designers stood up. The other spoke to Shalon. "Director Shalon. If I may ask, did you get a glimpse outside?"

Shalon shook his head yes. "It appears to be a desert planet, so we must have been taken to Tatooine, I presume. About fifteen minutes later, the guard from before slammed the door open. "All of you, come with me," he ordered as he slung his blaster rifle's strap over his shoulder.

At the planet Serenno, homeworld of Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, also known as Count Dooku, a blue skinned Duros bounty hunter's blue hologram appeared on the Count's holo emitter.

"Cad Bane, do you have anything _successful _to report?" Dooku asked the bounty hunter, Cad Bane.

"Not exactly yet, Dooku, but the prisoners are coming in now," Bane said. "I'll contact you later."

The Duros hologram disappeared, replaced by another, one of a hooded man, the Sith Lord and master of Dooku named Darth Sidious.

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious said, grinning. "Any news from the bounty hunter?"

"Not yet, my master," Dooku said. "But we will have progress." Sidious' smile grew larger. "Good, good, Count. Inform our spy that he may proceed," Sidious commanded, as Dooku flicked off Sidious' hologram and smiled, while turning on a comlink.

Dooku held the comlink up to his mouth. "You may proceed, old friend."

A man's voice came through the comm system. "Of course, Dooku."


End file.
